Phoenix
Phoenix (Jean Grey) is a mutant from Marvel Comics. Powers and Abilities Telepathy: Phoenix is able to read the thoughts of others and project her own thoughts into the minds of others. She can also affect the minds of animals with higher order intelligence, including dolphins, ravens, and dogs. *''Telepathic Cloaking:'' She can mask her presence from being detected by others. She can render herself and others invisible or change her appearance entirely. *''Mind Cloaking:'' She has the ability to rearrange the mental engrams of mutants so they cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devices or other telepaths. *''Psionic Shields:'' Phoenix can erect psychic shields for the protection of minds within them. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can cast realistic illusions and make others experience things that aren't actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She is able to change her own and others' appearance by altering the perceptions of those around her. *''Mnemokinesis:'' She can erase, implant, restore, or alter the memories of others. **''Memory Erasure'' **''Memory Restoration'' *''Mind Control:'' She has the ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another individual and use that being's body as her own. *''Mind Alteration:'' She is able to alter the minds of others, changing their personalities. *''Mental Paralysis:'' Phoenix can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She is able to erase memories from the minds of others or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' Phoenix could transfer her mind and powers into another body should her own body be somehow killed. *''Trauma Healing:'' Phoenix can heal traumas in others by erasing the memories that caused the trauma in another individual. *''Mental Sedation:'' She is able to telepathically sedate other individuals to render them unconscious. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' Phoenix has the ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing her to temporarily increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels. *''Power Inhibition:'' She can place psychic inhibitors into the minds of others to prevent them from using their powers and abilities. *''Mind Link:'' Phoenix can develop a mental link with other individuals which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link is broken. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Phoenix can project psionic force bolts that affect a victim's mind and can cause pain, unconsciousness, or death. *''Astral Projection:'' Phoenix can project her astral form out of her body onto astral or physical planes. In the astral planes, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate aspects of her environment. She can also communicate with others astrally or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another mutant by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Phoenix can project psychokinetic energy which enables her to move objects however she wishes. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' She can utilize her psychokinetic energy to allow herself to fly. *''Psychic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telekinesis as a psychic firebird, whose claws can inflict both physical and mental damage. *''Telekinetic Shields:'' She is able to create protective barriers. *''Matter Transmutation:'' She can manipulate matter on a sub-atomic scale, turning one material into another. *''Energy Blasts:'' She can generate concussive force as blasts. *''Molecular Manipulation:'' Phoenix can stimulate individual molecules in order to create heat. Empathy: Phoenix has demonstrated to have strong empathic powers that allow her to manipulate and sense the feelings and emotions of others. Phoenix Force: As the favored avatar of the Phoenix Force, Phoenix can tap into the life-energies of the unborn to increase her powers. She also had manifested additional powers, including: *''Interstellar Travel:'' She can fly unaided through space and at speeds faster than the speed of light. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' Phoenix can create fire under any conditions, including in space and underwater, that burns to intensely that there are no by-products created, such as ash. Her fire typically manifests as part of a raptor. *''Cosmic Teleportation:'' Phoenix can teleport herself and others across vast distances, including interplanetary distances and into alternate timelines. *''Energy Blasts:'' She can project multiple forms of energy to fire blasts of concussive force from her that are powerful enough to destroy planets. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' She is able to telekinetically feel the texture of objects and detect what they are made of. *''Resurrection:'' She can resurrect others after they have died. *''Energy Absorption:'' Phoenix is able to directly absorb, manipulate, and generate any type of energy. *''Life-Force Manipulation:'' Phoenix can manipulate life and death itself. *''Immortality:'' Phoenix cannot age and will be resurrected by the Phoenix Force if she dies. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' Phoenix can manipulate the past, future, and present across temporal distances with a profound knowledge of the effect it will have. *''Atmokinesis:'' She can manipulate cosmic weather, including cosmic storms, solar flares, geomagnetic storms, cosmic rays, black holes, and coronal mass ejections. *''Existence Mastery:'' Phoenix can warp reality, bring anything into existence, manipulate all existing things, or take things out of existence. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Comics